Haunting Memories of the Past: Ian's Nightmares
by Venti Demone
Summary: What if you've been haunted by the memories of you tragic past, what would you do would you try to forget it or you'll face it and end it now and forever.
1. First Nightmare

"Haunting Memories of the Past: First Nightmare"

One afternoon in a certain city a certain figure was showing a bored and uninterested expression on his face as he was seated on the edge of a chair near the glass wall that's near the sidewalk. The figure was just seated there staring at the sidewalk as people passed by his sight while his chin rested on his slim but stern hands. His sharp and cold amethyst eyes just gaze outside the glass wall while his long and eye catching silver hair gave him the appearance of a prince plus his good looks attracted some of the passers-by and mostly of them were women that seemed attracted to his prince-like appearance. The silver haired figure just sighed as he was spending time in a certain café with a certain companion in the busy city but he prefers to call it wasting time because he was forcefully dragged into this by his childhood friend. "Hey Ian pay attention will ya and stop ignoring me" said a figure across the table while pointing the fork he's holding at the silver haired figure called 'Ian' the silver haired just rolled his eyes and looked at the guy in front of him with an annoyed expression on his face "Don't point that fork on me its rude you know?" said the silver haired figure but the guy in front of him just gave him a big grin "Hey just loosen up will ya, chill I know you're still hysterical about what happen about a year ago!" said the guy as he proceed to eat his second serving of blueberry shortcake. Ian turned his head that's resting on his hand and watched the guy in front of him eat his favourite flavour of cake, he smiled at the sight of his childhood friend and best friend as he devour his cake in a couple of seconds "You still haven't changed you're still a glutton as ever, Clay" whispered Ian as he took his tea cup and drank its content then put it back again at the table "hmm?...did you say something, Ian?" asked the person called 'Clay' who's sapphire eyes gleamed in curiosity as his golden brown hair flutter on his back and stared at his amethyst eyed friend across the table "Nothing " replied back Ian to his brown haired companion. Clay just stared at him curiously but after a few seconds he continued to eat his sweet treat once again and as he was going to eat a piece when he noticed people staring at them from their tables "Huh?... what's with the people that they're staring at us like that?" said Clay as he proceed to eat his cake "They've been like that since the time we entered the shop its just you're so excited to eat those blueberry cake's that you failed to notice their gazes" calmly replied Ian as he drank his tea once again "But why are they staring at us like that?" asked Clay "Well they might be attracted to our appearance and look most of the ones that are staring are girls so just ignore them and quickly finish your cake so we can leave already" said Ian "Okay, okay" replied Clay as he quickly finished his cake and called the waitress for their bill, the waitress quickly ran towards them with their bill. "Here's your bill, sir" said the waitress as she gave it to them and Ian quickly took a certain amount of money from his wallet and gave it to the waitress "Here and keep the change" he said as he stood up and leave the café with Clay following him from behind but before completely leaving the café he looked back at those girls that were staring at them and gave them an alluring smile that made their faces flustered red even the waitress got her face turn red. Ian and Clay bid each other goodbye as they parted their way.

Later that night Ian was already back in his apartment at the top floor of a certain high class condominium, he was standing in front of the large glass was staring at the night sky filled with many stars as he was staring at the stars an image of a certain girl flashed on his mind happily smiling at her he closed his eyes shut as he saw the image in his mind. Ian walked towards his large king sized bed and laid on it and he finally drifted on his sleep.

Ian found himself standing in the middle of pitch black room where he can't see anything and as he looked around he saw something passed by and turned around to look at nothing but thin air but again he something in white passed by him so he decided to run after it but the scenery suddenly changed from pitch black into a field of yellow flowers "T-this place" he said as he was standing in there his eyes widen for a unknown reason but he suddenly heard some familiar chuckle and he began to look for the source of the voice when a sweet voice called him "Ian~" he froze as his eyes widen and then he slowly turned around seeing a teenage looking girl wearing a white dress that almost reached her pale knees while her long shiny hair that has the same colour as the flowers fluttered along with the wind with a sweet smile on her innocent face the unknown girl stood there looking at Ian. Ian was greatly shocked at the sight of the girl in front of him "N-no…..this c-can't be happening" said Ian while trying to regain from the great shock he have just suffered because of the girl in front of him. "Ian, let's play" said the unknown girl as she gave him an ever sweet smile that made Ian's face fluster into a light shade pick but looked away to hide it "Y-Your just a dream I….I know it…s-so I won't fall for it" he replied nervously but his face turned bright shade of red as he saw the girl walked closer towards him then reached for his face "W-what are y-y-you doing!" stuttered Ian as his face flustered 6 shades of red as the girl held her soft hands on his face. "You play with me right Ian?" said the girl as he looked at Ian into the eye as she tried to plead him "B-but this isn't real!" stammered Ian as he closed his eyes shut while he closed his fist tightly as tight as his gritted teeth "But it is real see? I can even hold you" replied worriedly the girl as she held her other hand to his face and rested her head on his chest, Ian was slowly calming down when a loud sound of a gun echoed in his mind and the girl's hand slowly slid down from his face as her small figure collapsed down on the ground while blood flowing out of her body making her pure white dress into a blood dyed one as blood flows out of her body her golden hair was being slowly drenched with blood. Ian was shocked and his body froze in there as he stared at the blood dyed girl in front of him but she saw her that's she's still breathing so he quickly kneeled down to her and brought the girl's body close to him and hugged it tightly "I-Ian please smile for m-me" weakly said the girl so the solemn man flashed a force smile across his face just to please the girl in his arms and shortly after a few seconds the girl closed her eyes and fallen into her eternal slumber. Ian screamed solemnly that echoed on the flower field that's now filled with blood dyed flowers, he heard some footsteps coming towards him and he looked at it seeing a unknown guy holding a newly-fired gun with an amused expression on his face then "It's all your fault that she died for your sake now her sacrifice would be in vain because you're going to die too! " said the unknown guy as he pointed the gun on Ian's forehead. Ian looked at the guy and his face was filled with horror and disbelief as he saw 'him' smiling evilly and was the one in front of him but his thought was all cut off as 'he' pulled the trigger and the sound of the gun resonated on the place.

Ian suddenly woke up from his dreadful nightmare with his face turning pale and he's trying to catch his breath. Cold sweat slid down his pale face as he closed his eyes shut trying to forget the horrid dream, he looked at the beeping alarm clock near his bed saying its already 7 am he held his hand to turn it off as he proceed to took a bath to relax himself. After a warm bath he walked back into his room only wearing a towel around his waist and another towel on his head to dry his hair, he sat at the corner of the bed then he heard his phone ringing so took it and his face tuned pale again as he saw on the screen who's calling it was Clay his best friend he thought for it for a second whether he'd answer it or not but he decided to answer it _" Hey Ian, how's your morning?" _said Clay "Its ruined because you called me" coldly replied Ian _" Hey that's not funny you know, well whatever wanna go to the resort near the beach I've just got some free passes….it'll be fun" _happily exclaimed Clay from the other line "Well I've got nothing to do so okay I'll go and I've got something to ask you" said Ian as he's finished drying his hair then he walked towards his cabinet to looks for some clothes to wear _ "Sweet~ well I'll meet you there at the entrance ,bye!" _said Clay as he ended the call. Ian found some clothes and changed into them but he stopped as he a black case hidden behind his clothes so he took it and opened, he smiled at the content of the case "Just what I needed" he said as he closed the black case again and took it with him as he went to meet his best friend but he stopped his car in front of a flower shop and bought a bouquet of yellow flowers like the ones that he saw in his nightmare for a unknown reason. Ian drove his silver sports car towards the resort he put the bouquet in the seat beside him along with the black case and a bag that contains some change. After few minutes of driving he arrived at the said resort and parked his car on the parking area in front of the resort, he took his things with him but he had hidden the bouquet of flowers in his bag so nobody would see it then he walked towards the entrance where he saw a familiar figure waving at him "Ian! I'm here~" shouted Clay who's in his summer outfit which consist of blue sleeveless shirt with blue rose patterns while his short light brown pants matched his beach sandals but of course he hadn't forgot his shady glasses to protect his eyes from the sun and he knows it also adds an extra charm on his already good looking face "Here's your passes Ian" as Clay handed his friend his own passes for the resort "Thank you" said Ian as he took the passes "What're we waiting for let's go already!" happily exclaimed Clay as he dashed towards the entrance and presented his passes to the guard so he can enter, Ian smiled at the childish act of his best friend but it quickly faded then he stopped thinking when a familiar voice called at him "Ian!...let's go already!" shouted Clay who's already inside the resort, Ian sighed and walked towards the entrance and presented his own passes to follow his overly excited friend.  
The Sun was shining brightly along with the blue colour of the sky and the glittering water of the ocean makes it all complete. Ian was already on his summer outfit that consist of a sleeveless white over coat and a black inside shirt, a short silver pants and a sunglasses. Ian let his friend enjoy himself as he himself just laid down on a bench under an umbrella and closed his eyes in order to relax himself and he slowly fell asleep.

Memories come flashing in his mind about the same girl in his nightmare was there happily smiling at him as they walked in the park side by side while looking at the beautiful flowers in there so he picked one and put it on the girls ear as he smiled at her and the girl also gave him a very sweet smile in response "Thank you Ian~" said the citron haired girl but her smile faded at a certain sight as she quickly pulled Ian and threw her body to shield him from a something then the sound of a gun once again resonated in Ian's ear as he was completely shocked of the sudden rush of scenes and saw the citron haired girl once again blood dyed just like his nightmare before he looked at the direction where he saw someone standing a while ago but he saw nothing. Ian rushed towards the shoot girl and tried to stop the blood from flowing but he was unsuccessful he quickly grabbed the citron girl and dashed towards the nearest hospital but another sound of gun echoed in the park. Ian got on his right shoulder and was about to fall but was able to regain his balance and tried to run once again but something hard hit him on the back of his head that made him passed out but before he completely fall into the darkness he saw a smiling figure who's holding a gun that'll surely the one used on them. Ian fell completely on the darkness then suddenly the scene changed into the hospital where he was standing in front of the emergency room and his wounds already treated, he blinked in confusion as he suddenly recalled what happen and hold his head tightly but the door in front of him opened and an unknown guy came out who looks like the doctor or something "Mr. Ian right?" asked the doctor as Ian nodded his head "Y-yes that's me" replied Ian as he suddenly felt uncomfortable and his heart beating so fast "I am sorry" started the doctor, Ian's eyes grew wide at the doctor's statement "We did all our best to save her but already she lost too much blood and her pulse was already low when you and her was brought here, so I'm deeply sorry Mr. Ian" solemnly finished the doctor. Ian gritted his teeth and he suddenly grabbed the doctor by his collar "Why! Why weren't you be able to save her? You're a doctor right you're supposed to be saving lives right? S-so why?...why didn't she survive?" said Ian as he slowly let go of the doctor and tears flooded his amethyst eyes "I gave you my condolence Mr. Ian" said the doctor as he patted the sobbing guy's shoulder "_Why? Why did this happen? We're just having a walk in the park that's all! what have we done wrong to deserve this?" _deeply thought Ian as tears flow down his eyes while sadness and grief over flowed in his chest as he's standing there like the whole world has turned its back on him. The door in front of him once again opened and some nurses walked towards him and said "Sir, if you wish to see her body please follow us" as they gestured him to enter the room, he followed them and walked into the dark room where a bright light was at the end of it Ian blocked the blinding light with the back of his hand from entering his grief filled eyes then he saw her lifeless body laid on a cold metallic bed where they put corpses and a white blanket covered her blood dyed body. Ian walked towards her and tried to hold back his tears but his tears flowed uncontrollably as he grabbed her cold pale hands tightly like won't let it go not even once then the scenes suddenly went time skip again like before so now Ian was standing in front of her grave wearing black clothing and it is raining. Only Ian was left in there standing in the rain before he broke down his knees and wailed in sadness while the rain seems to be in rhythm with him as a large bolt of thunder lightened up the dark sky in sync with his scream full of grief and guilt that she died protecting him but a certain figure watched him behind the tree with an amused look on his face as the another loud thunder echoed in the night and it was also the time for Ian to stop reminiscing the past.

He suddenly woke up from his sleep and sat up from the bench as he once again had the pale look on his face but he heard a thud just in front of him and saw Clay sitting on the ground "Aww….that'll hurt and you could have scared me to death Ian" said Clay as he stood up while dusting off his clothes "Well it is your fault for staring at sleeping people without their permission" he replied coldly as he stood up and walked back their rented cottage "Hey, Ian he'll arrive later so be prepared!" shouted Clay as Ian just waved his hand in response. "He's coming huh? The rude twin of Clay who likes to mess up with his little brother a lot" muttered Ian as he arrived at their cottage "that guy's having a troublesome brother complex if you're going to ask me" he said to himself but he's unaware of a unknown presence of a certain guy who's standing in front of him "Who's having a brother complex?" said the guy in front of him who looks a lot like Clay but a part of his hair was combed down to the right side of his face thus covering his right eye. "Gail" hissed Ian "So what're ya staring at huh?" arrogantly asked Gail Clay's other twin brother who's having a complicated brother complex "Nothing" said Ian as he walked pass Gail and entered the cottage. Gail grinned maliciously and walked towards Ian while his hands were inside his pocket "You're not amused that I'm here right?" Gail asked mockingly at Ian but Ian just ignored him and rolled his eyes "hmpf…..ignoring me all like that means a yes right?" said Gail as an amused smile crept his face. Ian caught a glance of his amused smile and his eyes widened in sudden realization that the smile Gail was giving right now was identical to the unknown guy's smile in his nightmares but he just shrug off the thought but some words slid out of Gail's mouth that made Ian feel a sudden chill around his spine that made him remember the past "It is all your fault Ian remember that" those were the words that completely made Ian frozen and utterly shocked. _"It is all your fault Ian remember that" _those words echoed continuously on his mind as the sun sets down and here comes the darkness that once again will engulf him for him to remember his horrible past.


	2. Beginning of The Second Nightmare

"Haunting Memories of the Past: Beginning of the Second Nightmare"

"NOOOOO!" shouted Ian as he awakened from his nightmare. His face was paler than before and he's breathing was irregular. He was sitting on the bed and looked at the clock where it says its only 3:00 am. He looked at Clay who's peacefully sleeping in the other bed but mistaken him as his twin brother Gail as he remembered the words Gail have said. Unconsciously Ian walked towards the sleeping Clay and stared at him with black eyes that shows no emotions, as he reached Clay he was about to wrap hands on the sleeping Clay's neck he suddenly snapped out of it as he realized what he was about to do. Ian quickly stepped back and walked out the room they rented _"What's happening to me?" _thought Ian as he walked towards the seashore to calm himself. The moon was still shining brightly that lightened up his path as he walked in the shore. He stopped walking when he someone a standing only a few meters away from him. The figure was there standing in there looking at the moon which was still visible, Ian's eyes widen at the sight the figure in front of him was the same citron haired girl who he always sees in his nightmares . The girl stood there then looked at him with same sweet smile on her face but the clouds drifted to the moon and blocked its shine so everything became pitch black and a strong wind blew towards Ian. Ian closed his eyes because of the wind but as soon as the clouds drifted away letting the moon shine once again the was already gone. Ian stood there and as soon as he saw the figure gone words slipped out of his mouth and he whispered "Yumi" as a single tear slid down his face. "Hey Ian what're doing in there standing like an idiot?" said a voice coming from behind, Ian recognize the voice and quickly shook his head and turned around to face the owner of the voice. "None of your business" he coldly replied. "hmpf…you're still stiff as ever no wonder Clay's having a hard time cheering you up" said Gail who's standing in front of Ian "Here comes you brother complex again, Gail" replied Ian as he turned his back on him and walks away. Gail got irritated with Ian's action and ran after him and he quickly held his shoulder then punched him hard on the face "Idiot! You have no right to mock me after all its all your fault that Clay's suffering even more!" stammered Gail with a very pissed expression on his face. Ian was knocked down by the punch and some blood dripping out the corner of his mouth, he rubbed it off with the back of his hand. He was shocked again hearing the words that say's it is all his fault but something made him confused. _"Clay? Suffering even more what does he mean by that?" _ Ian thought to himself. Gail just stared at him with eyes filled with anger but he suddenly turned his back on him and left. Ian stood up and watched Gail's retreating back.  
Clay woke up because of the noises that Ian and Gail caused earlier. He opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Ian's bed "I-Ian? You awak-" his sentence was been cut as he saw that there's no sign of Ian in the room he broke in cold sweat and his face showed signs of being pale "I-Ian where are you?" he said in trying to find heard a response from the guy be he heard none so he quickly jumped out of his bed and began to look for his said friend _"Why am I alone again the time I woke up? If he isn't there then Gail should be by my side as he always been!" _Clay thought to himself as he ran to find Ian standing alone in the shore and looking at the calm ocean. _"Ian! I'm not alone again" _thought Clay as a smile appeared on his face as ran towards his friend and greet him happily. Clay was unaware of the fact that Gail his twin brother was behind him and watching him from behind a tree. Gail bit his lower lip as he saw his brother dash towards the guy who he had just punched earlier _"You saved him from his isolated nature but why did you suddenly changed and slowly abandon _him that made him came back to his past nature…..is it because of that girl? That you began to forget about him" thought Gail as he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the tree beside him "This is all your fault Ian so you shall suffer from it" venomously spat Gail as he walked back to the darkness.  
Clay ran at Ian "Ian you're already awake?" he happily said but his smile wore off as Ian looked at him with a swollen cheek and bits off blood coming out of his bleeding lips. "I-Ian are you alright? What happen to your cheek and you're bleeding!" panicked Clay as he took his handkerchief and wiped the blood of his cheek "Oh! I have just remembered I've got some band aids with me" he said as he took some and gently put in the corner of Ian's lips "There its all done~" happily said Clay as he smiled at Ian. Ian let Clay do what he wants and gave him a smile as a response "Thank you" he said softly.  
They watched the sun rise and it was a truly a beautiful sight but Ian still can't forget about the words that deeply echoed in his mind, he looked at Clay who's happily watching the sun rise _"How can he say that Clay's suffering?" _he thought while Clay caught him staring at him. "Ian?" said Clay as he tilted his head in confusion "Huh?" Ian blinked as sudden realization that he was caught staring at his friend "uhmm….Nothing" that's the only thing he can reply because he doesn't know what to say as an excuse "Okay" said Clay.  
Time has passed by quickly and it is already near sun set. "Ian let's go to the cliff they said the view up there was great~" said Clay as he continue to say things about the cliff. Ian was just there sitting on a chair listening attentively to his friend who's like a little child explaining things to his guardian to give him the permission to do what he wanted and a smile crept on his face. "Okay, okay I get it already….were going there, happy now?" replied Ian as he stood from his chair and walked back to their room. "Sweet~ I'll be waiting for ya~" said Clay with a big grin on his face as he walked towards the cliff to wait for his friend come and meet him. Ian was in the room and quickly took his bag which contains the flowers then opened the black case. _"He's there while I was talking with Clay and he's staring at me like he was going to rip me apart for talking with his brother" _Ian thought with a serious expression on his face _"I better bring this just in case my theory was correct" _Ian took the gun from the black case along with some ammo's. He walked out of the room carrying the bag on his back and walked towards the cliff with a serious face. He has to walk pass the small forest in order to get to the cliff but as he walked in there flock of birds suddenly appeared and flew away. Ian frowned at this he has a bad feeling that something might happen then suddenly a feint sound echoed in the forest but Ian could recognize the sound it was a sound of a gun with a silencer attached on it. He quickly dashed towards its location but he heard another feint sound of the silencer _"What's happening here? Is Gail insane? To even use a gun" _he thought to himself as he reached the cliff and saw two figures in there. One was holding a gun and as Ian thought there was a silencer attached to it and the other figure lied on the ground blood dyed by his own blood. The unknown figure who was holding a gun had the same psychotic smile across his face like in the one in Ian's nightmares. The unknown figure walked towards the slumped blood dyed figure and stomped on its chest to hold him on the ground as he pointed the gun on the other guy's head. Ian was there utterly shocked as his body felt numb for what he just saw. The psychotic figure was just about to pull the trigger when he caught a glimpse of Ian and looked at him with his eyes filled with craziness and the same psychotic smile across his face. Ian was still shocked and he can't even move from his spot like he was rooted in there. "Why hello there Ian~" said the psychotic figure with a hint of craziness in his tone, he then suddenly pointed the gun at Ian. The blood dyed figure was there slumped on the ground bleeding badly. Ian can't take his eyes off of the guy in front of him.


	3. End of All Nightmares

"Haunting Memories of the Past: The End of All Nightmares"

Everything happens so fast that Ian can't digest it all in his head clearly. "Ian~ good thing you already came at last~" said happily the figure who's holding a gun as he's stomped his feet harder on the guy who's slumped on the ground. "Ugh!" groaned the person who's been shot by the unknown figure that's holding a gun.  
****Flash back****  
Clay was there standing at the side of the cliff watching the beautiful sun shine across the deep blue sea, he heard some footsteps approaching towards his direction. A strong wind blew across Clay's face and closed his eyes but the time he opened them he saw Gail standing in there only a few steps away from him. "Gail? Have you seen Ian? What's taking him so long?" he said to his brother as he turned around and looked at the sun once again. Gail was silent for a moment but he decided to talk "Why?" he began "Why are you letting yourself suffer that much?" he ended. Clay smiled "It's simple, I'm doing this for Ian" he replied with a smile on his face. Gail gripped his hand tight then stomped towards Clay "Sorry Clay this will be the first time I would ever hit you but I need to do this for you to snap out of this!" he stammered as he punched Clay in the face resulting him to stumble on the ground. Gail took something out that's hidden in his pocket and looked at Clay with regret in his eyes but determination to do so. Clay's eyes widen as he was staring at Gail.  
**** End of Flash back****  
Ian was frightened at the moment that he quickly dashed back to the forest, panicking. The psychotic guy was amused to see Ian running away from him "whahahaha~" he laughed psychotically "Now, let's play cat and mouse of course! I am the cat and you're the mouse~" he said to himself but loud enough for the slumped figure to hear. The guy chased his prey the frightened mouse leaving the blood dyed figure on the ground. That person tried hard to stand and somehow it was successful "I-I need to…" coughs blood "do s-something about this" walks in the forest while holding on his right shoulder that was shot earlier. Ian hides behind a tree, panting heavily. _"D-Did I lost him?" _he thought but suddenly a bullet pierced through the tree and it grazed his left cheek. Ian panicked and started to run again _"H-How did he do that!" _he was frightened and amazed the same time because if he would have made a mistake the bullet would have pierced his head instead but he's wondering why didn't he do it?. "Here little mouse where did you ran off too~" said the guy as he looked for Ian "Stop running already~ you're just exhausting yourself cuz you can't escape from me~" he said as he caught a glimpse of Ian and shoots his gun hitting the guy's left arm "hahahaha~ I found you~" he said as he dashed towards Ian. "Ugh…..tch my arm" said Ian as he got shot but as soon as he tried to run again a hand holds him tight that it wouldn't let go "Don't tell me" said Ian as he slowly turn his head in fright but he sighed in relief to see that it was 'him' the blood dyed figure earlier, breathing heavily. The guy handed something to him, it was his bag that he dropped earlier and suddenly he remembered that he had hidden a gun inside it. "T-thanks" he said as he took the bag from 'him' "Escape and I'll handle the….." his sentence was cut by a gun shot and the guy once again slumped to the ground. Ian was shocked but he mustered the courage to get the gun from the bag and pointed it the guy in front of him who's wearing a psychotic smile on his face as he also points his gun to Ian. The bloody figure on the ground must be on the verge of death because of blood loss but it seems he's struggling hard not to cross the light, he looked up to Ian "E-end this…" is all he can say before he coughed another mouth full of blood. Ian nodded to this then gathered his courage and dashed towards the guy in front of him "Oh~ you also got a gun eh?" said the psychotic guy as he shoots his gun towards Ian but misses because Ian kept running sideways alternately. Ian fired his gun to the guy but only managed to graze his cheek. The guy showed some glint of amusement in his eyes and licked the blood that slid down from his bleeding cheek. " Come and I'll play with you~" said the guy as he ran back towards the cliff. Ian who was frightened earlier was now filled with determination to stop this madness that 'he' is causing for a reason that he don't know what. Ian arrived at the cliff where 'he' was standing smiling evilly. Seeing this something flashed in his mind and he suddenly remembered the evil smile 'the murderer' gave him back then in the past. Ian was angered in remembering that smile and viciously aimed the gun to the person in front of him. "You're expression is the same as before that time, the time I killed her in front of you~" the guy revealed and suddenly fired the gun he's holding piercing Ian's right shoulder. "Urgh!...Y-you BLOODY MURDERER!" Ian shouted as he got his right shoulder pierced by the bullet and remembering his bloody past. Ian quickly fired back and shot the murder's left thigh resulting him to groan in pain but he laughed psychotically after a few second. "That hurt Ian~ now it's my turn to torment you again like I did in the past" he said as he took something from his pocket, it was a small bottle filled with a unknown clear liquid "I got this from my brother and it seems he intended to use this to kill me and commit suicide to take his own life but" he paused for a moment then he suddenly grinned evilly "He didn't succeed to do so and now I'll use this on you, Now~ let me hear your cry of suffering" he said as he suddenly shoot Ian's left leg resulting him to kneel down to the ground. "Tch…you really are eager to kill me eh? But what's the reason to do so!" said Ian as he's still aiming the gun the person in front of him but the guy didn't respond. "tch…why won't you ans…" his sentence was cut by a sound of glass shattering on the ground and Ian suddenly let out a scream that's full of agony and pain. The guy in front of him threw the small bottle on the ground just below Ian so as the bottle broke its content splashed in the air and the unknown liquid hit the left part of Ian's face burning it in the process. "Oh~ what a nice scream that is full of agony~ it seems the acid that brother brought was a really strong one that the time it got contact to your face it instantly burned your skin" the guy said with a smile on his face. Ian can feel his left cheek burning up quickly and such immense pain accompany it, Ian's vision started to blur it is because he got his left eye hit with the acid "I…I'll end this once and for all" he said while aiming the gun towards the others chest and holding the left part of his face with his other hand. "Oh~ interesting let's see who'll win and who'll die~" replied the guy as he also aims his gun to Ian's head and the sound of gun echoed in the area as the sun has already set and darkness slowly engulfed the place.

A figure was seen lying on the ground bathing on his own blood "Y-you….were taken a-away from me so …" he coughed some blood and looked at the sky as darkness slowly takes over the light nearly closing his blood shot eyes "As payment…..I…I took her life instead…forgive m-me Ian.." said the guy before he closed his eyes and meet the grim reaper who's been waiting for him all this time. Another figure was standing on the edge of the cliff dyed in his own blood was staring at the ocean and smiled "Ah...Yumi I'll get to see you again but after I've meet with the grim reaper" said the figure before everything was completely engulfed by the darkness while a loud splash of water was heard and the figure was nowhere to be seen on the cliff. The other person who was with them earlier arrived back to the cliff holding on one of his injuries only saw the bloody lifeless body of his twin and a bouquet of yellow flowers left on the edge of the cliff. "Don't tell me he…." said the figure while staring at the edge of the cliff.


End file.
